A Far From Normal Adventure
by JokerMagnum55
Summary: A young man named Frederick who has lived a rather uneventful life is about to go on a journey unlike any other. A crossover between Transformers, Kamen Rider, Persona, Capcom, Marvel, Okage, Persona 4,Dragon Quest, Nintendo, Team Fortress 2 and Professor Layton. Rated T For language, violence, and some sexual content. Some shipping. R&R! *On hiatus! See latest chapter for details*
1. Prolouge

Prologue

This is a story about a man of a young age. He lived a rather normal life before this story. His name is Frederick. His last name was never recorded during his adventure, but it isn't needed. For it was his actions that shaped him, not his name. He is a boy of a rather young age, just turning to the young age of fifteen. He was a nerd, always watching his anime, playing his video games, or reading comics. He was of a rather average intelligence, but he has a very good power of observation. He wasn't very well known at his school, but nobody really hated him except the stereotypical bully or swaggot. He lived in a fairly normal household, and he was also a only child. This story is going to begin right when his summer break begins. And this is how his tale goes...


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Thursday, June 1st

Frederick sighs, as he looks to his left to check the school clock._ "Ten more minutes till i'm out of this hellhole known as geometry"_ He thought to himself as he checked his exam paper. It was the last day of the final exams and Frederick couldn't wait to get his summer off.

Bored in his exam chair, he decided to mess around with his brown hair, which came down off the sides of his head till it reached his collar. When he got bored of that he shifted his glasses a little, as it started getting uncomfortable. He then took the time to stretch his long, lanky arms a little, much to the dismay of person sitting behind him. "Sorry" he told him in a regular teenage voice. He also happened to have knocked his leg, which he had also been stretching, into the person in front of him. "That was my fault, i'm sorry"he told to the other student.

He looked back to the clock _"Six minutes? You kidding me?" _he told himself in his head.

After what seemed like hours, the school bell rang. "Okay kids, have a nice summer" the portly old man who was assigned to them had told them, as everyone started getting up from their seats and left the room _"Finally!" _Frederick told himself _"I get to enjoy three months off"._

He gathered all of his items from his lockers, than started to walk to his home. He thought to himself all of the things he would want to this summer. He just turned fifteen last month, and thanks to some legal law changes and stuff (Frederick really didn't get politics), fifteen is now the new legal age to apply for a job in America. He was wondering where he should work for the summer, when all of a sudden he heard some loud, obnoxious yelling behind him.

"Hey white boy!" Frederick turned around to find himself looking at the local bullies of his school, which, ironically, were white themselves, and in a even bigger turn, Frederick's skin tone was of tanner tone than them._"Oh great" _He thought to himself as he started to be surrounded by people *ahem* JUST COVERED IN SWAQQ!

"Whatcha doing watching that Dragonball Z s****?!" Frederick just stood there wondering what they were talking about. He didn't watch Dragonball Z. He then looked down on his shirt. That explains it. He wore a shirt with one of Akira Toriyama's characters on it, namely the Slime from Dragon Quest. Common misconception. One that annoyed Frederick started to walk away from them, but they decided to follow him. "Now wait man,here me out. It's not like we got a problem with that..."

_"Bull****__"_ thought Frederick, as he saw them beat up someone for not watching MTV last week.

"But you gotta start watching REAL shows." He told him in the most fake African American accent ever heard by mankind.

They just followed him home telling him bias opinions that had no research done until he was two blocks away from his street. "Fine then! Guess your not mature enough to watch shows made for people wit a lyfe!"the obey-brand wearing loud mouth yelled. Frederick than had reached a breaking point with his nonsense.

"You say MTV is for mature people? Yes! Of course it is with shows like Jersey Shore, a show about stupid drunk people with half-a-brain making insults ! Of course it is!" Frederick started to rant "And don't get me started on that "16 and pregnant" show! That thing is a cancer to television with chicks getting pregnant for attention! Do you even know what MTV stood for? Music TeleVision. Now it should be Malformed Trash from a Vacuum!". The bullies started to get annoyed, but Frederick continued with his rant.

"And you're saying i'm not mature enough to watch it? I watched shows about breaking past your limits, to except yourself as you are, and other moral lessons, and they didn't need obscene slang to insult each other!" The bullies decided that they heard enough about his rant, and then threw a punch to Frederick's face, knocking his glasses off. They were then surprised as Frederick actual threw one of then off of his back. He worked out some bit.

They apparently didn't like it when their prey can fight back, so they decided to run away... which was in Frederick's favor a little more because he gets tired really easily. He then picked up his glasses from the ground, then continued his walk home.

On his way, he noticed an ad looking for people to apply for a job. It was for a new photo studio that just recently opened. It was called, "Hikari Photo Studios". Frederick swore it sounded familiar, but he then thought of something else. _"This is where i'm going to work at for the summer" _He thought to himself. He then took the flyer and walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

**So that was my first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad... Anyways, Frederick is based a little bit of of me, with a little extra pride in him. Thats why he thinks very lowly of MTV. If you were offended by it... then im sorry, but MTV is complete trash compared to what it used to be. Thats as far as i will go as in making fun of MTV. **

**In the next chapter, we will be introduced to a certain "destroyer of worlds". If you're familiar with the "Hikari Photo Studios", you should know who it is:). R&R**

**-Jokermagnum55**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Friday, June 2nd_

Frederick rode his bike to the address listed on the flyer, thoughts flying through his head. _"Where have I heard of this name before?" _He thought to himself as he biked down the road. He slowly came to a stop as he reached the photo studio.

_"This must be the place. It looks just like the one in the flyer" _Frederick told himself. He walked inside, and then was promptly greeted by a middle aged Japanese man.

"Welcome to Hikari Photo Studios" He told him with a slight accent "How can I be of service to you"? Frederick took some time to look around; trying to size up what this place was trying to come off as. It was a simple place, white paint being the color scheme. There were some pretty nicely done photos along the wall, but they weren't too special. "Excuse me sir?" the Japanese man told him

. "Oh! Sorry, I came here to apply for a job. "Frederick replied.

"Oh good" the Japanese man than clapped his hands together "I was afraid there weren't going to be anyone applying". He then motioned Frederick to follow him.

Frederick took this time to study the man. He had brown hair, combed back except in the front, where it is left free to do as it had short stubble growing on his chin which looked like it was shaved a few days ago. He was of a skinny but slightly toned build, and he wore a black trench coat. He also wore a pink camera around his neck. He looked familiar to him.

They finally came to a room where they sat down. It was the inner parts of the photo studio not seen from the front. It looked like a house, and Frederick figured this is where the man stayed.

"So why do you want a job here?" the man asked Frederick.

"Oh! Um... well... I'd like to get a job for the summer, and I saw your flyer for a job on a route I normally take, so I figured, well, I would just work here for the summer..."Frederick told him, trying to hide his suspicion that he heard of this somewhere else.

"Okay then, can I have your name?"

"Oh! Frederick _."

"Nice to meet you Frederick, Can I tell you a story?" The man told him.

"...Hm? Oh! Sure."

"Thank you, this photography house is the only one in America, and there is only one other location, which was sadly taken down." he began. "I was just a normal photographer working for the original owner at the time... then some... complicated things happened... After that was over with, I became one of the managers, and I ended up becoming close to the owners granddaughter, then even closer, until we eventually.." He broke out a small smile.

"Got married." he said, but his smile slowly turned into a blank expression, breathed a sigh, then he continued "After a while though, things headed downhill. Her grandfather died, and the business stated losing money..." His expression turned into a small frown "Things left and right started to go wrong and then eventually... my wife..."

He then broke down a little, tears sliding down his face slowly. Frederick then decided to comfort him.

"It's alright man... you can tell Me." he extended the comfort with a pat to his back. After a while, he stopped, then regained his composure and took a breath.

"*sigh* ... She died in a car accident... then the business was left to me. The original building was later torn down because I wasn't able to pay the rent." he then paused for a few seconds, trying to hold back some tears. "So I decided to move to America to try and start the business anew." HE then grabbed a nearby photo.

It was a picture of him smiling, while holding a woman by the waist. She had dark hair which went down to her shoulders, a small but somehow firm body, and she looked cute. "This was taken before she died. Her name was Natsumi Hikari..." Frederick swore he heard that name before "I left the name of the photo studios the same to remember her... Are you sure you want this job? Because I want you to be sure that you want it, and you do your job well enough to make her proud. That's all that I need to know." Frederick sat on his chair for a few seconds, processing all of the information.

This man was basically telling him that he wanted him to work in his wife's memory, which seemed pretty big to him. However, decisions like these were always made the quickest for Frederick.

"Yes." he replied back. "You just got accepted for the job" the Japanese man then threw his hand in front of him for a handshake, smiling as he did it.

...

_Friday, June 9th_

Frederick has been working at his new job for a week now, and he actually kind of liked it. He basically took all of the calls at the front, and he also wrote down all of the orders for his boss. Though something was picking at his brain recently...

He didn't even receive the name of the man he was working for. He didn't really think about it at first, but then it really started biting at his head, especially now that he heard two names that he was familiar with.

He also never saw his boss after that meeting, which he found suspicious. Even after he said he was afraid no one would apply for the job...

He was also forbidden to go to one room in the back after their hand shake a week ago, which picked at his brain even more.

Fed up with all of this, he decided to close up the house for lunch and go to the back to answer some of his questions. He made a fast paced walk to the back room, and he then reached for the doorknob, when he was interrupted.

"What did I tell you?" He found himself face to face with his boss, the mysterious Japanese guy. "I told you not to go to the back room!" he yelled at Frederick, mad expression on his face. He then stood still for a few seconds, when something clicked in his mind.

He knew this place. It was a location in a Japanese TV show that he watched. He knew his wife. It was a character from said TV show. And he also knew this man. He was the main character of the TV show.

"I know you." Frederick then spoke. "Your name... is Tsukasa Kadoya" This made his expression start to soften a little. "The destroyer of worlds..." His expression softened even more "...Kamen Rider Decade." His expression finally returned into a blank state, and then he started to talk after what seemed like hours.

"Go home for the rest of day. "He said. Frederick decided to do that, as he had no other idea what he should do right now

...

Frederick has been lying down on his bed for a few hours, going over what happened in his head. He was truly wondering whether or not he was going insane.

Surely, it was all a coincidence that all of the names were the same as in the show. And his boss not telling him his name could simply be a mistake.

He was tired of thinking of about this, so he decided to just read one of the comics he bought a few days ago. He was looking through them, picking out just the one that should help. "Nothing to get my mind off of thinking like my favorite merc with a mouth" Frederick told himself, as he grabbed the latest issue of "Deadpool".

He went back to his bed and lied down, opening the book to read it. The plot in this issue was that Deadpool met a man who created a device that can travel between worlds. He went through reading it, laughing at a few jokes. And then he came to the page where Deadpool stepped inside the machine.

"I'm not gonna end up in some kind of alternate dimension where I look like some kind of Mortal Kombat reject, am I?" Deadpool said in the comic. Frederick laughed at the reference to the less than stellar movie "X-men Origins Wolverine", and then turned the page. What he saw next no one can predict, not even someone as unpredictable as the merc-with-a-mouth himself.

A hand was popping out of the comic book. Frederick threw the book right next to him, shrieking while doing it. A full arm followed suit as the hand slid out, with Frederick sitting still having nothing he can do about it...

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Anyways, if you're wondering why I put the _ in front of Frederick's name, it's because the story was written, in universe, without his last name recorded at all.**

**Anyways, next chapter we shall be properly introduced to a certain merc-with-a-mouth :).**

**-Jokermagnum55**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Saturday, June 10th_

Frederick woke up from his bed, raising his chest up in a quick motion while clenching his chest, rapidly breathing. _"Oh my god... what just happened" _he thought to himself. He looked left and right, and the only thing he can see that was strange was a pillow under his blankets. Frederick lie back down, and let out a sigh of relief. He turned to his side, and what he found next was, in fact, not a pillow lump. It was le wild Deadpool.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frederick yelled as he rolled off of his bed and hid himself behind a chair.

"OH MY GAWD! A PEEPING TOM! SAVE ME NARRATOR!" Deadpool said in a fake, southern girl voice as he pulled the blanket over himself.

"Morning protagonist!" yelled Deadpool, as he got out of bed and started going through his drawers "In case you're wondering, this is Earth-616 'Pool', and I'm being voiced by Nolan North and I' need to go find something important quick ..." Deadpool then rambled on with random movie quotes, as Frederick just hid behind his chair, breathing hard.

"You gonna say something? Or am I gonna have to label you "lame" right away like all of my other sidekicks?" Deadpool asked, still looking through Frederick's underwear drawer "AH! Here it is" Deadpool pulled out from Fredrick's Drawer... a notebook? "Oh, I'm finally going to be able to use my ship list!" Deadpool said, hugging the notebook in his arms tightly. Fredrick then decided to speak up.

"What the F*** are you doing in my bedroom?" Frederick yelled "And where the hell did you get that notebook from?"

"Same reason why were all in this crappy fanfic" said Deadpool, loosening his grip on the note book "Some fat nerd living in his parents basement has nothing better to do so he decided to write this up. But I don't care because I get to use THIS!" Deadpool then tightened his grasp on the notebook "Oh, I also don't know why this was in your drawer... this appears in the weirdest of places".

Frederick just stood there; face palming at Deadpool's comment. It was perfectly fine for him to break the 4th wall... when he was in a comic book. But he was in the real world, so there are no 4th walls to break, so Frederick found that Deadpool's remark was just him being used to breaking the 4th wall He now understood how all of the other Marvel superheroes felt when they're around him.

Deciding that the sudden appearance of the merc-with-a-mouth has to do with his "boss", Frederick decided to just ignore Deadpool and got changed for work."Hey! Would you mind if I come with you? I promise I'll be a good boy." Deadpool said, putting a fake smile on his face "Hey narrator, that part was unnecessary! No one can even see it under my mask anyway!" the merc said. Frederick just shook his head at Deadpool, and proceeded outside of his room.

"Hey Frederick!" Deadpool yelled as Frederick walked out of his room "You're not just going to leave me, are you?"

"How'd you now my name?"

"Oh hold on..." Deapool then reached for a small piece of paper in one of his pockets. All that Frederick could see on the paper was a tiny title that said "script."Let's see... Right here! It says the protagonist's name is Frederick! That and the fact your names written on all of your boxer tags..."

Frederick, letting out a sigh of annoyance, then told Deadpool to stay here, in his room, and to not do anything stupid. "Awww... But that's no fun..."

"You're just going to attract attention"

"Yeah, but... um... I'm Deadpool!"

"Sadly, most of America doesn't know you."

"But..."

"Bye."

...

Deadpool was bored. He was stuck in a Fifteen year olds room and all he has is some lame comics, a laptop, and an Xbox 360 with only twelve different games... but he wanted to go outside and annoy people.

He then decided to go on Frederick's Xbox to try and troll some people online. "Welp, this will have to do for now..." He told himself, grabbing a controller nearby. When it booted up, he found that Frederick's Gold account just expired "Goddamit Narrator! Why must you make these things happen at the worst of times" Deadpool said, throwing the controller down on the ground.

He then decided to try to go on Omegle and troll some Beliebers on Frederick's laptop by pretending to be Justin Bieber. He did so only to find that the laptop needs a password to log on. "ARGHH!" yelled the Deadpool. He then lied down on Frederick's bed

"*sigh*...Narrator! Try to make a convenient event happen where I get to go outside." Deadpool yelled out loud. Then, to answer his own question, he decided to climb out of Frederick's window "Never mind! I'll do it myself before the writing drags on even more with tons of filler..."

He hopped down to the ground, yelling "LEEROY JENKINS!" on his way to the ground...and found himself face to face with the next door neighbor's dog. "Oh crap, guess that was plot karma..."

...

Frederick was just two blocks away from his home on his bike when he saw Deadpool running down the road, with his neighbor's dog chasing him. "SOMEONE HELP! THIS CRAZY FIEND FROM HELL IS TRYING TO MAUL MY REGENERATING BALLS OFF!" Deadpool yelled while catching up with Frederick.

Letting out a sigh, Frederick started going faster, wanting to stay away from Deadpool "HEY! HELP! FREDERICK! PLEASE! "Deadpool yelled, as the dog bit his tendon with a very forceful bite, which caused him to trip and fall down on the ground "I DON"T DESERVE THIS MUCH PUNISHMENT!"

After biking for a few more minutes, he finally came to the photo studios. He locked his bike up, and walked to the entrance, shaking slightly due to being a little nervous. What if he got into something bigger when he applied for the job? He was about to find out...

...

_Friday, June 9th 8:36 P.M._

Tsukasa sat down on a chair and looked around the room he was currently in. _"Look's like I've a chance for redemption." _He thought to himself, recalling events from an earlier time. He went into a thinking position and stared at the wall for a few seconds. He then grabbed a nearby picture of him and his deceased wife, Natsumi. "I promise Natsumi...I'll try to make sure that it goes right this time." he whispered, a single tear gliding down his face...

* * *

**So that's chapter three.**

**Hope I got Deadpool's character right. Also, the notebook Deadpool is so lovingly talking about in the beginning of the chapter is a "ship list". I don't think it take too large of an imagination to understand what it could be.**

**Next chapter we find out just what exactly is going on in this story**

**Bye!**

**-Jokermagnum55**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Saturday, June 25th 12:36 am_

Frederick walked through the door to find himself face to face with Tsukasa. He and Tsukasa stood still for what seemed like an hour, until Frederick decided to break the silence. "There's something I would like to talk to you about" he told him with a serious expression on his face.

"I already know" Tsukasa replied, as he motioned Frederick to come with him to the back. They came to the door which Frederick was forbidden to enter; Tsukasa reached for his keys in his coat pocket and unlocked the door. He then motioned for Frederick to enter first.

Upon entering, he immediately knew why lower staff members weren't allowed access. This was where Tsukasa stored the photos he took in his older days.

Tsukasa is the Japanese superhero known as Kamen Rider Decade, the so called "Destroyer of World's". He was the tenth main rider in the Heisei generation of riders, which was the successor to the original eleven riders (technically twelve) of the Showa era.

He was originally tasked with destroying nine alternate worlds of the first nine Heisei riders because they caused a temporal hole that was destroying the world that all of the main riders lived on, but he decided to instead save them instead. In the end of his adventures, the alternate worlds were safe along with the main world. He was currently succeeded by four more riders, but none of them had quite the task like his.

Frederick took the time to observe the photos on the walls, all of which were taken during Tsukasa's journey.

"Never thought you'd see something like this in real life, have you?" Tsukasa said, dropping the stereotypical Japanese accent for a British one, which took Frederick by surprise.

"You're surprised?" he said as if reading Frederick's mind. "I was too when I arrived in your world." He let out a small chuckle "It took me nearly two weeks to get used to it."

Tsukasa waited for Frederick to be fully settled, and decided to cut to the chase. "Now, I believe there's something you'd like me to tell you? Or am I to assume you've already figured it out?"

"I think I have..." Frederick replied "Just not all of it..."

"Hmm... Tell me what you know."

"First of all, you are the Kamen Rider Decade... the original one, you're real, and you're in the real world for some reason...second, there's a wild Deadpool in my neighborhood..." Frederick said, taking a swallow after his last sentence.

"A what?"

"Deadpool... " Frederick scratched his head "He's nicknamed "The Merc with a Mouth" due to his occupation as a mercenary and being able to make witty remarks and comebacks; and he participated in the weapon X program in order to cure his brain cancer. It worked, giving him a healing factor that cured it... But it also made him go insane."

"How insane, may I ask?" Tsukasa tugged on his collar a little.

As if to answer his question, Deadpool busted down the door behind them, and hastily made haste into the room.

"*breathe*... THAT LAST SENTENCE IS FRICKIN REDUNDANT NARRATOR!" Deadpool yelled "And what the hell Frederick? What the hell are you thinking?! Leaving me out there with a crazy dog..."

"Erm..." Frederick tugged on his shirt collar nervously "How'd you find us?"

"Oh, I just followed the scent of your bike's tire tracks."

"How the hell..."

"Copied Wolverine's sense of smell." Deadpool let out a grin under his mask.

"But you're not even..." Frederick couldn't take anymore of Deadpool's crap, so he decided to move on to the next question after letting out a grunt. "... Where the hell is my neighbor's dog?"

"Oh, Fido's right here." Deadpool lifted his leg up to reveal a small Terrier gnawing hard on his ankle. "It kinda tickles. *ow* Not so hard!"

Frederick placed his face against his right hand's palm "I'm done with you..."

"That's fine... Oh hi Tsukasa." Deadpool waved his hand to Tsukasa's direction.

"...Well, that was quite a spectacle." Tsukasa shook his head, a grimace on his face" ... Anyhow, I suppose I should tell you why I'm here... take a seat... you can take one also Deadpool, if you like." Tsukasa said with slight reluctance, slowly lowering himself into a nearby recliner.

"Oh goody! Story time!" Deadpool Yelled ecstatically as he threw himself on a nearby couch, the dog biting harder as he did flew. "OW!"

As soon as everybody took their seat, Tsukasa started to tell his story "So Frederick... you know everything that the media makes? Books, Television, Video Games, Movies? It's all real. Absolutely everything is real. All of the original ideas? Just a telepathic connection between the "Creator" of the franchise and the actual universe from which the entertainment form comes from itself."

Frederick shuddered at the thought of certain franchises being real elsewhere in the multiverse.

"Some of them are in danger right now, however." Tsukasa continued on "They're threatened by a life form that no known universe has conceived... one made in the darkest of voids... they are called... the Shamocks. They are a parasitic race that seeks to destroy the source of all life in the world... the world heart."

"Excuse me, but this is strangely sounding like Kingdom Hearts now...We're not going to go into some weird plot where..." as if on cue, the dog bit harder, causing the 'pool to shriek in pain.

Not willing to let the opportunity be wasted, Tsukasa continued on "The world heart is, as I said, the source of all life in the world, along with its physical attributes."

Deadpool smacked the dog on his leg "Damn it boy!"

"The World Heart has no physical form or spiritual form, however, it only exist as a force of nature." Tsukasa continued on, placing himself into a thinking position "So the only way the Shamocks can corrupt it is to flood the world and attach them to every physical object and absorb their energy. When the world is fully flooded and everything has been absorbed by them, the world heart corrupts, and the world eventually fades away to nothingness."

"So what do I have to do with all of this? "Frederick asked

"I was about to say that." Tsukasa said "You, Frederick, are the next Seeker. Your task is to gather the world hearts so the Shamocks cannot flood the worlds.

"Yep, Kingdom Hearts rip-off" Deadpool said, scribbling into a notepad, letting out a sigh.

Annoyed, Tsukasa continued on. "The world hearts won't simply appear themselves to you, however. You must prove that you are worthy to receive them."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Frederick asked.

"A tragic occurrence will either be going on or will happen once you arrive to the world... I know this from experience, as I was a Seeker once." Tsukasa bit his tongue after the comment, as if he let out more than what was needed.

Curiosity reached Frederick. Not because he mentioned that he was a seeker, but because he bit his tongue immediately after. "OH! Plot twist!" Deadpool jotted down very quickly in his notepad.

"What happened when you were seeker?"

Tsukasa's expression changed immediately, as he rose up from his chair, an expression of rage on his face. "Don't ask me anything about it! It is not something to be simply told casually!" Tsukasa raged with a look of disgust, a fiery aura seeming to emanate from him.

Deadpool fell off the couch while writing his notes, which caused the dog to finally let go. "Whoa dude! I've seen the Hulk have quieter freak outs then you! Well, not really... But still!" He waved his arm in disgust at Tsukasa.

Deciding that he wasn't going to let Deadpool of all people look like the more mature man, Tsukasa calmed himself, down and slowly lowered himself back into his chair. "Forgive me... It simply isn't important right now." He shook his head in disgust from his outburst. "I also wish to waste as little time as possible"

Frederick had to be skeptical, as only now did it occur to him that this all may be some sort of prank. "How can you be sure I'm the guy you're looking for?"

"Well you see you weren't the first person I interviewed for the job. I actually did many before. You were the only one to notice the fact that I never gave you my name." Tsukasa took a breath "No one else noticed it at all, no matter how long they worked for me."

"And how long have you been doing this for?" Deadpool asked, putting on fake reading glasses.

"I've been doing this for about three years now, the person who worked for me the longest amount of time worked for about six months."

Deadpool threw his fake glasses on the floor "How the hel... never mind, this chapter's already freaking long..."

Tsukasa stood up from his chair, and scratched his chin. "So Frederick, will you..."

"Hell yeah!" Frederick stood up right away from his chair, and thrust his arm out. "You bet I will."

Tsukasa stood still for a few moments, taken aback by how sudden Frederick's decision is, but then he cracked a smile. "Good. Come by the studio's early tomorrow morning, a friend of mine will pick you up so you can go on your journey. "

"What? I thought we were going to travel in the studio?" Frederick said in curiosity.

"Hm? Oh, no, I travel by myself now. Besides, this is just a replica of the original studio's; just a mere shadow."

"But how will I know who your friend is?"

"Oh, it should be pretty obvious by the time you get there. Now before you go…" Before Tsukasa could finish his sentence, Deadpool let out a small shriek.

"Oopsies… Fido made a mess…" Deadpool grabbed some nearby paper towels.

"… yeah … I should get going now…" Frederick shook his head in embarrassment, and grabbed Deadpool and his neighbor's dog out of the door. "Tell me whatever you were going to say later, okay?" Frederick marched out of the room, and placed the dog in a small basket in the back.

"How're you getting back Deadpool?" Frederick asked, as he has no space for him on his bike.

Deadpool threw his arms in the air. "Oh, I'm just gonna camp out for the night in the middle of the streets, gotta toughen myself up ya'know."

Frederick shrugged "Okay, suit yourself." he sped off into the distance, while Deadpool remained stoic until he disappeared into the distance.

"Hey! Come back here! Never mind I'm tired of crappy writing in this fanfic... I'm gonna doze off now."

* * *

**WHEW!**

**I originally meant for this to be posted WAYYYYYY back in mid-November and post chapter 5 before new year's, but I wasn't really liking it the first few times, so I gave up and came back and forth editing it and what not. I still don't like it, but I wanted this crap finished so I can move on to the future chapters.**

**It might not be as bad as I think it is, but it might be worse, I don't know; I finshed this up at 12:39 in the morning.**

**R&R!**

**-Jokermagnum55**


	6. An update on the current situation

Hey guys, I just wanted to give you an update on the fic.

Right now, I'm going to put it on hiatus. Why, you ask?

Well, in all honesty, this story was more intended to be for an RPG-style game. I never really intended it to be in a written form, but I didn't have any tools that I could work with to make this game... until the time I am typing this "hurray!"

So now I'm going to be focusing on the game more so now, so it's not really the end of AFFNA( Imma call it by that acronym now, if you guys don't mind)

So if you wish for more AFFNA goodness, I'll have a link to the site I'm going to make for the game in about a day or five.

So for now, the written form is on hiatus...and the game form is starting to take form.

See ya!

******_-Jokermagnum55_**


End file.
